There are several separate objectives in our rabies program: 1) work is conducted to trace the rabies vaccine-potentiating activity associated with other characteristics during "pertussigen" purification, 2) the use of skin biopsy as a rabies-diagnostic method during life is being evaluated on aberrant forms of rabies and on preclinical rabies-infected dogs, 3) the effects of high ambient temperature on animals infected with ts mutants of rabies and rabies-related viruses are investigated, 4) use of cerebral spinal fluid neutralization test to monitor the course of chronic CNS virus infection and studies of the histopathology of chronic rabies, and 5) survey to determine the prevalence of abortive rabies in dogs and cats in an enzootic area in Argentina.